Category talk:Attempted Murderer
Really Is this really necessary? We've had plenty of villains that have attempted to murder someone. It's as natural to them as it is to us breathing. robinsonbecky@bellsouth.net (talk) 23:58, April 15, 2014 (UTC)Robinsonbecky Well it was talked about on the murder catagory talk page, and there no objections. I know a lot of villains do try it, but no more than actually murder, or steal things or lie or cheat, and there are catagories for them. Attempted Murder is quite a serious crime, and any villain who tries it is certainly quite serious. It is also often used to demonstrate just how serious a villain really is. General MGD 109 (talk) 00:31, April 16, 2014 (UTC) Okay then. robinsonbecky@bellsouth.net (talk) 00:40, April 16, 2014 (UTC)Robinsonbecky Could you add Sideshow Bob and Woods to this list? Anthonydemesa 00:45, April 15, 2014 (UTC)Anthonydemesa Done.General MGD 109 (talk) 00:48, April 16, 2014 (UTC) To B1bl1kal How is this too vague? f they killed one person or more, they're a murderer. If they ATTEMPTED to kill someone but eventually didn't kill a single person, they're an attempted murderer. It's not rocket science and is as clear as can be. And yes, it IS useful. Having the intention of murder is pretty bad. Fireworks888 (talk) 03:44, May 25, 2014 (UTC) I agree completely. There is absolutely no need to delete this. El-Ocsed (talk) 19:34, May 27, 2014 (UTC) More evil than murderers I think villains who repeatedly try to kill a hero or other characters, are sometimes more evil than normal murderers. Every single attempt which fails only makes a bad guy more and more furious and determined. It might lead them to create so evil plans they can endanger other innocent people as well. They are dangerous because of their obsession about killing a hero, because of the way they spread fear into people's hearts. A hero doesn't know when they will appear next time and what their new plan will be like. They only know it will happen one day (there is no way to escape). And that it can be their last day... Just take a look at Sideshow Bob. A typical reaction of Bart and Lisa ("Aaargh! Sideshow Bob!") to this man may look funny after all those episodes it appeared in, but it is actually an explosion of two children's fear. Two small kids, haunted by an intelligent, but mentally unstable adult who only wishes to see them both dead, best by his own hands. It makes him a kind of bogeyman, doesn't it? Let's imagine how would the Simpson family feel if Bob really managed to murder Bart. They would be pretty sad, I guess. However, living in a fear it can happen one day, as long as Bob (or another villain) lives, is much worse. Therefore this category should stay here. It is for a special type of murderers who have never killed a person, but aren't less evil, dark or wicked than other villains. As I said before, they are actually much worse in some ways. Terry12fins24 (talk) 14:21, June 1, 2014 (UTC)